Problem: Kevin ate 4 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 1 slice. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of pie with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie.